Fun with Dusks
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are very bored one day. Then, Axel has an idea. WARNING: EXTREME RANDOMNESS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the llama song, or the "Do you like waffles?" song.

However, I did make up Axel's idea for fun with Dusks and the little bit Marluxia yells. I was yelling it in gym one day... hehe (both parts)

* * *

Axel glanced over at Roxas and Demyx, who were lounging in chairs on the other side of the room. He flipped one of his chakram up into the air and caught it lazily. The others' eyes followed it as it went up and down… up and down. 

Axel finally tired of flipping his weapon and stood up angrily. "I'm so BORED!" he yelled.

Demyx pulled out his sitar. "Well, why don't I sing you something?" The Nobody started strumming on his instrument/weapon and singing in a high, screechy voice, "Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck! Llama llama cheesecake llama, tablet brick potato llama…"

Axel snatched the sitar away from Demyx at the same time as Roxas tackled him from behind. The 13th organization member sat on the singer's head until he stopped. Axel stared at the instrument in his hand, thinking.

He grinned at Roxas. "Want to have some real fun?" Roxas stood up, allowing Demyx to breathe properly again. "Yeah." Axel summoned up several Dusks. He glanced around, then grabbed a loop of rope that was randomly lying in the corner.

Axel looked at the other two, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Have you guys ever noticed how, when you strike the middle of a Dusk, the entire thing… twangs?" As a demonstration, Axel whacked one of the lesser Nobodies in the middle of its body. Sure enough, the rubbery substance gave way, then sprang back into place with a _twang_.

Roxas laughed. "I never noticed that. So?" Axel grinned and sliced the rope into pieces. Tossing a few to both the other Nobodies, he ordered, "Roxas, use that random column over there and tie the top of a few Dusks to it. Demyx, do the same over there with the bottom of the Dusks."

Roxas thought for a moment, then grinned as he realized Axel's idea. He headed off to do what Axel had ordered. Demyx just pouted. "I want my sitar back!" Axel held it out of the shorter Nobody's reach. "Not until you do what I said!" He shoved Demyx in the direction of the pillar.

Axel strummed experimentally on Demyx's sitar while he waited. Once the others were finished, he threw Demyx his instrument and walked over to the Dusks, now stretched taut between two pillars.

At that moment, Marluxia skipped into the room, surrounded by rose petals as usual, and randomly yelled, "Fear me and my floating villainous flowers of DOOM!" The room was silent as everyone stared at the pink-haired Nobody.

Marluxia bounded up to Demyx, yelled, "FEAR MY SCYTHE!" and then dashed back out of the room.

Axel shook his head disgustedly and turned back to the Dusks. He grabbed a poker from beside the fireplace and ran it down the line of Dusks. It made a peculiar sound somewhere between a _twang_ and the sound of a harp.

The pyromaniac Nobody turned to the others and laughed, "I call it the Dusk Harp!"

All three had great fun for the next three days strumming various tunes on the Dusk Harp. Although, a few times Roxas or Axel had to forcibly restrain Demyx from breaking out into song again.

After the third day, Axel and Roxas were starting to get bored again. They sniggered as Demyx skipped about, strumming merrily.

Suddenly, Saïx, Xaldin, and Luxord appeared across the room. They stared at the others. Luxord finally broke the silence. "What exactly are you doing?" Axel grinned. "Nothing…"

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx turned and fled out of the room. Luxord shook his head and left as well.

Saïx and Xaldin looked at each other for a moment. Xaldin pulled out one of his lances, strummed on the Dusk Harp, and sang, "Do you like waffles?" Saïx grinned and called, "Yeah, I like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, I like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah I like French toast!"

FIN!

* * *

_This felt good to write. I haven't written anything in a while and I haven't written anything random for a longer time. I go this idea once while I was fighting Dusks and getting mad cuz they kept bouncing and confusing me. So, this story was born. Hope you liked it! Review please!_


End file.
